Final Fantasy Tactics: unnamed
by Cyril Amethyst
Summary: /Need name suggestions\ /FFT:WotL\ /Eventual RamzaxOC, AgriasxOC, onesided AgriasxMustadio, OCxOC\ The adventures of Ramza and co. with more characters, more conversation, and more character development.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, let's get past a few introductions first, alright

Alright, let's get past a few introductions first, alright?

Other than Ramza and Agrias, Delita, Lavian, Ladd, etc., I do have a team of four generics that I WILL use.

First, let's go over their names, personalities, and the like.

"…Err, hi there. My name's, ah, Berndan… I'd like to join your team, please, if I could…?"

Berndan Crescents is the main healer, usually in the White Mage class. He is shy and keeps to himself, but is brave, especially for a mage. Oftentimes pessimistic or fearful.

"Hello there, kind ser. May I introduce myself? I am Tristana Roberts, and I would like to join your crusade."

Tristana is kind overall, and has a fiery attitude. She is outspoken, and optimistic, and extremely oblivious to the world around her. She is a Summoner almost always, and is extremely faithful in the heavens.

"Hiya, lord Ramza. I've come from afar to join your little group; you seem a decent warrior, and a just one at that. The name's Cyril, Cyril Amethyst."

A powerful warrior who focuses more on defeating enemies than keeping himself healthy, Cyril Amethyst changes jobs all the time. When he first changes, he's a Knight, but that changes a little later. He has a bit of an eccentric personality, but is a good guy through and through. Extreme need to do what's right.

"Excuse me, sire. I'm looking for a young squire named Ramza. …Oh? You're the one I seek? Pardon my rudeness, ser, I am Kinborow."

Kinborow Eketion is, for all intents and purposes, a tank. She's a Knight forevermore, and focuses more on keeping everyone alive than defeating all opponents. She can't resist a dance with a fine gentleman, and is infatuated with Ramza, but he doesn't know it.

The next chapter is when the story really begins; I had to get a few introductions out of the way. The generics don't mean much in-game for most people, but I can spice things up a little with the extra characters.

Thanks for reading!

Kratos


	2. Getting a Team

Ramza found himself sitting in a tavern, looking uninterestingly out the window

Ramza found himself sitting in a tavern, looking uninterestingly out the window. It was the month of Cancer, the sixth, in fact.

"Open your eyes, Ramza. We need to find a team." Delita muttered to him, and the youngest male Beoulve came out of his stupor.

Looking down at a piece of parchment with names, numbers, and 'X's ALL over it, he heaved a sigh.

"Come now, Delita. We've been here for several hours. I don't think we've found a single person worth joining up with."

Across the bar, a brunette knight named Kinborow eyed Ramza hopefully. '…Think I have a chance?'

She made her way to the two men at the table, blushing a little.

"Excuse me… I'm looking for sign-ups to be on someone's crusade… A certain 'Ramza'? Have either of you two seen him?" She asked, just trying to start a conversation; Kinborow had NO IDEA to whom she was speaking.

Ramza smiled, and Delita snorted.

"Yes, I do in fact know a Ramza." Delita Heiral said slowly and calmly.

Kinborow blushed further, she hadn't really expected these two to know who she was talking about. She was trying to start a conversation with the young blonde boy.

"Well, erm, do you think you could tell me where to find him?" She asked.

Ramza smiled further and waved. "Right here."

Kinborow turned a deep crimson shade.

"Well, if I could, I'd like to join your party."

Ramza and Delita both looked at each other, then at Kinborow.

"Around how much gil…" Delita started, "Will we have to pay you?"

Kinborow shook her head. "I only ask that you equip me, feed me, and board me, wherever that may be."

Ramza raised his eyebrows almost to his hair, and Delita nodded.

"You're hired." They said in unison. "Care to join us? Pull up a chair." Ramza said afterwards.

The female knight did just that, grabbing a seat from a nearby table and sitting at Ramza's side.

-A little later-

A redheaded female summoner was dragging in a blonde male white mage up to the table. Delita was already gone for the night, and Kinborow was asleep with her head on the table. A very drowsy Ramza was drinking a glass of milk.

"Oh, come now, Bernie!" The summoner whispered to the terrified looking healer.

"I don't wanna… I'm nervous…" 'Bernie' whispered back.

Arriving at the table, the two smiled at Ramza. "Excuse me, I heard there were signups for a team here?" The summoner asked. "My name is Tristana, and this is my partner and best friend, Berndan Crescents."

Ramza blinked tiredly.

"…What are each of you searching for…?" He asked wearily, a mandatory question.

Berndan smiled a little at Ramza, and the young leader could sense that the white mage was on the verge of fleeing.

"Relax, Berndan. I am no fire breathing dragon." Ramza said calmly.

"R-right, then… My friend here, Tristana Roberts, wants… wants to join your little team." He replied nervously.

Tristana patted him on the back.

"What he means is –we- want to join your team. Isn't that right?"

Berndan nodded fearfully.

Ramza rolled his eyes. "I understand that. But –why-?"

"I want to see the world!" Tristana declared proudly.

"And you?"

"I want to… see the world, too." Berndan answered, but Ramza sensed an alternate motive, as well. '…no use questioning the poor boy now.'

"And your expenses?" The Beoulve boy asked.

Tristana gave a thumbs-up and a wink. "Give us a cut of any money we make during our travels for food and the like."

Ramza was a little surprised, already three people willing to be recruited, worth recruiting, at very little fees.

"You're both accepted. Will you be staying here, or…?" Ramza trailed off.

"We already have a room upstairs. If you don't mind, I'd like to head off to bed." Tristana responded cheerily.

"I see. Away with you, then, and rest well. Tomorrow, we leave."

The Summoner grabbed Berndan's arm, and charged through the tavern, bulldozing through anyone before her. As the white mage was dragged away, Ramza noticed a blush on his face, and everything clicked. 'I see…'

Reaching over and shaking Kinborow awake gently, and a second time, Ramza could not wake the Knight.

Instead, he slipped beneath her, put Kinborow on his back, and made his way to the tavernmaster. "Excuse me, ser, how much do you charge per night?"

"Four-hundred gil a night, five if you want a nicer room." The barkeep answered, cleaning out a glass.

"Two of your nicer rooms, if you would." Ramza requested, not wanting to find out why the other rooms 'weren't as nice'.

The man before him nodded, reached under the counter, and retrieved two keys, holding them out for Ramza.

His hands occupied with holding the slumbering Knight on his back, Ramza lowered his head and took the keys into his mouth.

"Ahaha, you're a comical one. I trust you'll pay in just a moment?"

Ramza nodded, and started up the nearby stairs.

…….

After laying Kinborow down on the bed in one of the rented rooms, Ramza scribbled a note detailing his own room for when she awoke, and exited.

Going downstairs, he tossed a pouch with a thousand gil onto the bar table, and nodded towards the barkeep, walking out the front door to find Delita.

…….

Not a moment after stepping outside, a knife was pressed to Ramza's back.

"Your gil purse or your life, boy." An unfamiliar, none-too-kind voice came from behind.

As Ramza reached to his side for a larger pouch than the first, that contained his money, a grunt of pain rang out, then a thud.

The dagger was no longer prodding him, so Ramza turned around.

Before him was a white-haired boy, no more than two years older than himself, in squire's clothing and a sword in his hand. On the ground was a thief, unconscious from a blow to the head.

"Hilted him." The boy explained, pointing to the bottom of his sword. "Might wanna take his blade."

Ramza nodded, and reached down, removing a mythril knife from the thief's hand, and its sheath from his waist.

"How can I thank you?"

"Ha. I need only directions."

"Of course. Where are you off to?"

The boy smiled mischievously. "You. I meant to sign up for your team, but I caught you leaving the bar."

Ramza raised an eyebrow. 'He certainly seems nice enough, as well as powerful. His price, though…'

"What do you want in return?"

"Whoa, now, slow yourself. Let me first introduce myself, shall I? My name is Cyril Amethyst, and I have a question for –you-."

"And that would be?"

"A man is injured on the side of the road, monsters advancing. Your action?" Cyril asked directly.

Without hesitation, Ramza answered. "Give him a potion, and help fend off the beasts."

"Good answer, and without missing a beat!" Cyril grinned. "Then I shall join you, as long as what you said is true."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Ramza clapped the man on the back. "Welcome to the team. Have you a place to stay?"

"A room at the tavern, aye."

Delita came forth from around a corner, a bag slung over his shoulder, metal clinking from within. "Oi, Ramza! How goes the recruiting?"

"A team enough to fight with, four strong!" The blonde boy called back.

"Then let us be off to bed. A big day tomorrow, you know." Delita was upon them now. "Come, Ramza."

The boys filed upstairs, Ramza and Delita bedding in the room Ramza purchased, whilst Cyril entered the room next to it.

-Author's note-

So, what do you think? Worth continuing? Absolutely terrible?

What's your favorite character? Favorite line? Leave a review, and tell me about it. I'm guaranteed to reply, so why not take a minute out of your day to criticize or compliment?

-Kratos


End file.
